Say Something Nice
by ThatWhoGuy
Summary: What if that Cyberman wasn't who it actually was, but another ally of The Master? What would happen afterwards? Clara is kidnapped, old friends are reunited and Gallifrey is all but lost... All feedback is welcome! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DEATH IN HEAVEN! DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE WATCHED THE SERIES 8 FINALE!
1. Prologue

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! UPDATES EVERY DAY!**

"Say something nice" she said, as a small smirk spread across her face.

The Doctors hands fell from around his mouth as he stared his old enemy in the face. He had no options. She was winning. She had won. It was time to give up. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

The Master was clearly enjoying this. It was almost as if she could read his thoughts. "Please?"

"You win"

"I know..."

But then, The Doctor raised his right arm. In it, was a small, phone-like device, used by The Master to dissolve some of The Doctor's closest friends. The Master took a deep breath, the weapon was primed, and then... nothing...

The Master awoke with a start. She found herself on the cold black floor of her TARDIS, a gentle hum around her. She got to her feet, smoothed down her skirt and strode across to the small, black, hexagonal console in the centre of the room. She flicked a few switches, and a small panel opened up on one of the walls. It was a scanner, and on it was a view of the cemetery where she had stood not a minute ago. She watched as The Doctor and his young friend found Kate Stewart and she giggled as her final hope - a lone Cyberman - imitated an old friend of The Doctor's.

"Oh, Doctor, how very... predictable... of you..."

And with that, one of the tombstones in the cemetery de-materialised, and The Master had escaped once again...


	2. Something Nice

On a busy street, a tall, grey haired man strode briskly into a tall blue box. A smaller, brunette girl, Clara, stood outside the box. "Doctor, travelling with you made me feel really special"

The Doctor just stood, staring at her, unable to find words.

"Thank you, for that. Thank you for making me feel special" Clara said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Thank you for exactly the same" he said. And they just stood, for a brief few seconds, both speechless, before The Doctor turned around and shut the door to his TARDIS. Clara watched the box fade away, before walking away, away from her old life….

—

" _Thank's Mr. President, for all the things you've done, the battles you've won…_ " The Master skipped around her TARDIS, smiling gleefully as she flicked switches, pressed buttons and pulled levers "Oh, you know what I love?" she asked her Cyber friend, who stood silently and still in the corner of the dark console room. The Cyberman looked up, blank eyes staring at The Master. "Well?"

"Negative"

"I love playing with Earth girls. They're so… malleable"

The Cyberman stared

'Oh, cheer up, dear" She picked up another one of her fruit hats from a coat stand in the corner of the room, and placed it on the Cyberman's head "There. Lovely"

"Malleable?" the Cyberman groaned in it's monotonous voice

"Yup. You can shape them in any way you want, do anything you want to them, and they never crack. Well, most of the time they don't" She made her way back to the console and turned the scanner back on "See. Exhibit A" She turned around to face her fruit hat wearing friend "Clara Oswald"

"Clara Oswald?"

"Oh god, it's like having a parrot" The Master rolled her eyes "Why did I think a Cyber companion would be a good idea?"

"Malleable"

"Oh yes… That's why. So, Miss Oswald, go and get her." She never turned around, just stared at the screen, and heard the silence behind her "GO!"

—

Clara Oswald sat in an empty cafe, drumming the sides of her coffee mug with her fingers. Tap-tap-tap-tap over and over. She thought about how where she woke up this morning. In hell, with her boyfriend, Danny, dead and her best friend, The Doctor, ignoring her. And now, Danny was a Cyberman in another dimension, and The Doctor had left for good. She thought, was this better or worse? She felt her eyes getting heavier, and her hands slipping off of the cup. She needed to sleep, and as she closed her eyes, she saw a silver blur moving to pick her up…

—

The next Clara knew, she was awake, strapped to an uncomfortable chair, with a bright light shining right on her face. She heard the creak of a door opening behind her, and footsteps walking in.

"Oh, Clara. My Clara. I would have thought you'd have put up more of a fight"

Clara shuddered at the voice. She knew immediately who it was. "Missy?"

The Master sat down in another chair, directly opposite of Clara. "Please. Call me The Master"

"I can think of a few other names"

The Master giggled as she watched Clara squirm in her chair "Now, now, dear, there's no need to be rude"

"Oh, trust me, there's every need" Clara gave her captor a cold, icy, stare "What do you want?"

"Ha! As if I'd give that away so soon. I'm insane, not stupid!"

"What do you want?" Clara repeated

"Not yet, dear. Patience"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Say something nice" Missy said, pulling a small pistol from her jacket

Clara gulped. She knew what was coming next "Please"

"Say something nice"

"Please!" Clara felt the tears building up

"Shame. I used to like you"


	3. Last Request

**THANKS FOR READING! ALL COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK IS WELCOME AND IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

**Sorry about the short chapters - they should get longer as the story continues :)**

"Wait!" Clara gasped

The Master rolled her eyes, placed her one free hand on her hip and the hand with the pistol in it by her side "Humans. What now?"

"Am I not allowed a last request? You're going to kill me either way"

Sighing, The Master put the gun back in her pocket and and threw herself on the chair again "Fine. Last request"

"Can I have 3 questions?"

"I'm not a genie, dear!"

"Oh, come on. You are most definatley going to kill me. So I'm of no danger to you if you tell me what you want" Clara said, confident that if the Doctor were here he'd have been pleased.

The Master blew out, her cheeks inflating before slumping down in the chair and saying "Go on"

"Thanks. Three questions, yeah?"

"Yup"

"So. How did you get me here?"

"Spiked your coffee and told a Cyberman to collect you" The Master said casually, checking her fingernails

"How did you survive?"

"Teleport" replied a bored Master

"What do you want?" Clara asked, finally

The Master rose from her chair, silently, and walked to behind Clara, her arm wrapped around her throat "I'm sorry" she hissed "Your three questions are up"

"You'd have thought they'd have taught you decent Maths in that Time Lord academy of yours" Clara managed to gag

The Master giggled, pulled an iPad from her jacket and pressed a large triangle on the screen. On it, she and Clara were sitting on chairs, talking "Here. Take a look"

_"__Thanks. Three questions, yeah?"_

Clara attempted to turn her head to face her captor, but failed "No! That wasn't-"

The Master released her grip of her and crouched next to her, replaying the clip over and over

_"__Thanks. Three questions, yeah?"_

_"__Thanks. Three questions, yeah?"_

_"__Thanks. Three questions, yeah?"_

"Sorry, dear. Your time is up" The Master cackled, throwing the iPad carelessly on the floor and pulling out the pistol again.

Clara tugged as best she could on the ropes that bound her to the chair, but it was useless. She was breathing heavily, her vision blurring with sweat pouring from her brow. A single tear slipped from her eye as the rope continually scraped on her now red skin. _"Please" _she thought, unable to speak. All she heard as she slipped out of consciousness was the manic laughter of The Master…


	4. Knock Knock

The Doctor watched the time-rotor slide up and down the centre of the room, in time with the wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS. He slumped down in a chair, set around the console, and picked up a battered old copy of 'The Time Machine', by HG Wells, from underneath him. He flicked through the pages, reaching the very end, and then closed it, throwing it on the floor. He sighed "I told him not to tell anyone about that", remembering an adventure he had with his old friend years ago. His thinking out loud was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

_Knock knock_

The Doctor slowly looked over to the door. He was in mid-flight, wasn't he?

_Knock knock_

He got up from his seat and slowly walked over to the doors of the TARDIS.

_Knock knock_

The Doctor threw the door open, and was faced with a woman, with dark hair, wearing a silver blouse, leather black trousers and black boots, grabbing on to the edges of the battered blue box "Hello" she said

"Hello"

The woman casually stepped in to the console room, pushing the Doctor out of the way, but making sure to close the door behind her "Oh, you've redecorated!" the woman said, turning around to face the befuddled Doctor "I don't like it"

"Hello, Rani"

"Hello, Doctor"

—

_Three young children ran through the thick, red grass of Gallifrey - two boys and a girl_

_"__Come on, Koschei!" one of the boys shouted to the other_

_"__I'm coming!" the other shouted back, speeding up to keep up with his friends_

_The children stopped and were faced with a huge expanse of water - Lake Abydos. The girl dropped to her knees and scooped up some of the water with her hands, taking a huge drink "Koschei, Theta, you've got to have some of this" The water was sweet and pleasant, as was all Gallifreyan water. The two boys copied their friend and they drank some of the water. _

_All of a sudden, the blonde haired Theta slapped the black haired Koschei on the back "You're it!"_

_The girl and the blonde haired boy ran off into the shadows of Solace and Solitude, leaving Koschei, on his own, in the cold. "Ushas! Theta!" he called - but there was no reply. He stood up and started to walk back to the barn where he lived. He cried gently "Why am I always left out?" he sobbed, however, he knew he couldn't be angry at his best friends for long. _

_It was hours until Koschei was within sight of his home, a small barn on the outskirts of the Capitol. From a distance - he could spot two figures watching and pointing at him. As he got closer, he could hear laughter. He stopped and stared at them for a while, before turning around, and sitting on the rough sandy ground. The pain he felt that night was unbearable - his only friends had humiliated him - and he would never truly forgive them for that…_

_—_

"What are you doing here?" a still confused Doctor asked, watching his old friend sitting in the seat he sat not a minute ago, flicking through the same book he read not a minute ago.

"Just came to say hello!" she replied happily

"Please, you of all people aren't the type to come and say hello!" The Doctor laughed

"Every day at the Academy, I went to say hello to the Lord President"

"Before you took one of your rats along"

"It's not my fault that he had recently experimented with rat attracting scents"

"It bit his arm off"

The Rani just shrugged and was about to reply when there came another knock at the door

_Knock knock_


	5. Wake Up

**Once again, apologies for the shorter chapters, I've been really busy at the moment, but eager to update this! Hope you enjoy, and please do keep leaving reviews and feedback!**

**EDIT: THANKS FOR 1000 VIEWS!**

The next Clara knew, she was lying in a soft, comfortable bed, a massive change from her previous surroundings. The lights were off but she could make out the room - a large desk with some books on it, a small armchair, and the walls were covered in large roundels, except for one small patch.

Clara clambered out of the sheets and found herself to be wearing her shirt and jeans. She searched around the room and found a coat stand with her jacket on it, and her shoes were just next to it. She carefully plucked it off and slipped her shoes on, then made her way to the blank bit of wall. Clara reached around for a moment before finding a handle, and pushing it open.

To Clara's disappointment, she found herself in a corridor, with several doors leading off in many directions. She strode down to the door at the end of the hallway and opened that.

"Oh great" Clara mumbled as she walked down another corridor, once again opening the door at the end, and again, she found herself in a corridor, and another, and another. Eventually, Clara gave up, slouching on the cool, black floors of what she presumed was still the TARDIS of Missy (or The Master. She didn't quite know what to call her). She sat there for a while, weary and pale, before she heard a faint whirring of mechanics, and some gentle stomping. "Oh, _great_!" Clara said once again, before jumping to her feet and sprinting down to the end door. To her surprise, the door was jammed, and, as much as Clara pushed and pulled, she couldn't open it. She turned around and was faced with what was possibly her worst nightmare - a fruit hat wearing Cyberman.


	6. Fruit Hats and Colourful Scarves

**Just a quick chapter to show you all that I haven't forgotten about this. I've just been finding it harder and harder to write stuff nowadays… Anyway, enjoy!**

The fruit hat wearing Cyberman removed it's hat and threw it to the floor. It spoke in a long, monotonous drone. "Clara?"

Clara stood, silent, mouth open, speechless.

"Clara Oswald?"

She managed to gather a couple of groans which formed a "Yes" sound.

"You don't recognise me, do you?"

"I don't want to seem racist, but all Cybermen look the same…"

The Cyberman's head drooped, and it walked down the corridor, and into a room. A couple of moments passed, as Clara stood totally still, still trying to fathom what the hell had just happened. The Cyberman came back, this time wearing a multi-coloured scarf around it's neck.

"The Doctor didn't save me…"

"Osgood?" Clara cried, as a single tear dropped from her cheek.


End file.
